$ -0.375 + 22.5\% - 12\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 22.5\% = \dfrac{22.5}{100} = 0.225 $ $ -12\% = -\dfrac{12}{100} = -0.12 $ Now we have: $ -0.375 + 0.225 - 0.12 = {?} $ $ -0.375 + 0.225 - 0.12 = -0.27 $